


We will work it out. Together.

by TaylorSabrine



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's alone. Just like Clint and Phil. When they all move in Avengers Tower, they start to realise that they work really well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this fic Peter's 18, Clint's 29 and Phil's 36. I know it's a big age difference, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. I'm not making you. There should be three chapters and I will post the once a week at 22.00. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

Peter looked around his dorm room . Honestly? He didn’t want to live here. But it wasn’t like he had any choice. He was 18, just began studying, all his family was dead, the only money he had was from the job he was doing for Jameson (of course it was only a little bit for Spider-man’s photos, but it was always something) and from his scholarship. 100 dollars. And it was supposed to be the scholarship? His grades was the best, he passed all the exams with the best results, but his scholarship was still too little to him. And he must have been paid 65 dollars for this damn dorm room. And beyond this there were books, food… Peter sighed. It will be a long year.  
***  
Clint looked around his bedroom in Stark – I mean, Avengers – Tower. It was nice. Big. Violet. He throw his bag on the ground and jumped on the bed. He was happy that he was here, with his team, his friends actually, but… Coulson wasn’t there. Sorry, Phil wasn’t. The man was the only reason why Clint regretted leaving Helicarrier. After the battle with Loki, Phil managed to stay alive, it wasn’t hard to hack into SHIELD’s computer system to find it out. Then was the convalescence. And then Phil was assign to the new team. And Clint was alone again…  
***  
Phil knocked twice and went into the shop. He was welcomed by familiar scent of coffee and oil.  
“Hello, mister Stark.”  
“Agent Coulson. You could say that after all this years you’d call me by my first name…”  
“Just like you, mister Stark.”  
“… I’ve got a proposition for you Agen… okay, I can say it. Phil. I’ve got a proposition for you Phil and you can’t refuse.”  
“Tony, I really don’t have time for…”  
“Move in the Tower. Everybody’s here. We’re team, we should live together!”  
“Even I want, director Fury…”  
“Director Fury is your friend for many, many years now and he want the best for you. He’d surely agree. You would have all of us here, we would control if you’re not dying on heart attack or any other swine. And by the way, do you think that Loki infected you with some cosmic virus? Can you get pregnant? Or maybe…”  
“Okay, I agree, just shut up, please.”  
“I can do it. Or maybe not. Will you let me test…”


	2. A pink bunny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes. And sorry if you waited too long for this chapter, but I realised only few hours earlier, that there's that time differance. I mean, you're probably from UK or US or some country where english is one of native tongues, sinsce you're reading it in english. And I'm from Poland, so there could be some differances. I'm sorry. Again. The next chapter would appear on the same time as today. Anyway, I hope you're not mad and you'll enjoy it anyway ccc:

He didn’t expect it. Actually, if you think about it, none of them expected it. And here we are. Peter was in the middle of the fight together with the Avengers. And who did they fight with? With overdeveloped pink bunnies. Some people had imagination. Because, seriously? Pink bunnies? At least it seemed like the end of it. Peter was thinking about disappearing before someone will catch him, when he heard Hawkeye shouting to him:  
“Spidey! Behind you!”  
It’s probably the worst day of my life thought Peter, when big pink bunny knocked him down to the ground. Damn, bunnies are supposed to be light and fluffy and this stupid bunny was really heavy…  
***  
Fuck! If only he had warned Spiderman earlier. But unfortunately he didn’t have time. The rest of this pink creatures were already dead, the last thing they needed to do was help Spiderman get out from under the bunny. If it wasn’t for all the circumstances, he’d say it was hilarious. Pink bunnies… Clint looked towards the boy. Hulk was lifting the bunny up and Tony lifted up Spiderman. Clint could hear Phil’s voice in the ear com:  
“Stark, report. What’s with Spiderman?”  
“He’s unconscious. I’ll take him to the Tower. It’d be better if Bruce turn back to his human self and take care of the boy. Jesus, he’s light like a fever.”  
“Roger. Banner would be in Tower as soon as possible. Captain, Widow, Falcon, Hawkeye, come back to the Tower. Take Banner on your way. We’ll meet up in hospital wing.”  
“Yes sir.”  
***  
Phil speeded up. No matter how many laws he broke, the only thing he could think about back then was Spiderman’s health. Damn, if something happened to him… Uh, he couldn’t do anything about it anyway.  
“What’s with the boy?” he asked instead of greeting.  
“We don’t know yet. Bruce’s still taking care of him.”  
“So we’re waiting?”  
“Yes.” Coulson sat heavily on the chair and put his head in his hands. After twenty minutes Bruce exited hospital room and looked at the team.  
“Everything should be alright. He’s unconscious now, but it seems like his organism is healing itself on its own. The kid had at least three of his ribs broken but they started to heal up on their own. He’s a bit bruised but it will disappear in few hours.”  
“That’s good… but you said kid?”  
“He’s about twenty, maybe twenty one. In comparison to us, he’s young.”  
“When will he wake up?”  
“’have no idea. We need to wait.”  
“Right. I want someone to be with him when he wakes up. I need to make a call.”  
“I’ll take a quick shower and stay with him.” Phil just nodded and exited the room.  
***  
Two hours forty eight minutes twenty seconds.  
Clint didn’t leave the boy for a second. An hour ago Natasha came to them to check if the boy woke up. He didn’t.  
Four hours fifteen minutes ten seconds.  
The bruises on kid’s face and chest started fading. The teenager looked so peaceful in his sleep, he didn’t looked like a young hero. He looked like a normal teenager. In the meantime Bruce came to change the IV. Steve, Tony, Thor and Sam came too. Even Bucky came. Spiderman still didn’t wake up.  
Eight hours thirty six minutes eleven seconds.  
Three hours ago came Phil. He sat on the other side of the bed and took boy’s other hand. At the beginning he didn’t say anything. Then he told Clint that the boy’s name is Peter. Peter Parker. He’s twenty years old. All his relatives are dead, his aunt died one year ago. Peter is smart, intelligent and he got a chance to study on MIT. If only he had had money for it. He’s working at Daily Bouge. He still didn’t wake up.  
***  
When he woke up, he heard hushed whispers. He recognized them, but he didn’t know where from. He wanted to open his eyes, but he was so tired.  
***  
He woke up with a scream. Clint and Phil almost immediately stood up their chairs when Peter jumped up on the bed.. Peter looked around the room. He must have been in some hospital. And these two men. They looked familiar…  
“Where am I?”  
“In the Avengers Tower, in the hospital wing. You blacked out for the last ten hours. You scared us, kid.”  
“Hawkeye?”  
“It’s me. And this is Phil, you didn’t meet up yet, I suppose.”  
“Hello Peter. It’s nice to meet you, although the circumstances could be better. More friendly.”  
“It’s hard to disagree.”  
***  
When Peter woke up enough to remember what happened, Bruce entered the room. He brought some clean clothes, for what Peter was thankful. He felt ashamed when he realized that he’s covered with thin sheet and wearing only his underwear. After a quick examination, Bruce went out the room and Peter stayed with two agents. Phil and Clint showed him the way to the bathroom and told him to clean up and come upstairs when he’d be ready. Peter stand up right when two men was about to leave and fell to his knees. Clint and Phil were next to him in one moment. They helped him stand up, despite his protests. For a while they stand in an uncomfortable silence, when Peter eventually asked them to help him shower. He was so embarrassed to do it, but it wasn’t like he had choice. Finally Clint nodded and led Peter to the bathroom. Phil stayed in the room. He didn’t want to embarrassed the boy even more.  
Clint helped Peter get in the shower. He didn’t want the situation to became even worst, so he quietly offered him to stay in his underwear. The boy agreed immediately. The older man turn on the water and helped the boy clean up, while Peter was praying for it to end, just so he could get dressed. He started to like this, Clint got really gentle hands and Peter didn’t want him to realize. He probably thought of him as a baby already, he didn’t need to make it worse. After few minutes, that seems like ages for Peter, Clint turn off the water and handed a towel to him. The shower roused him and he managed to dry himself on his own. Clint helped him to the room where Phil handed him clothes. The men turned around to give him a little privacy. Peter dressed up and with a little help from Clint and Phil he went to meet the rest of the Avengers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I'm so sorry I'm late. But I needed more time to finish this chapter, then I thought. Sorry. And I didn't beta-read this chapter, I didn't have time. I'll fix it as soon as I can. Oh. And there'd be the fourth chapter but it would be definately the last one. Enjoy, Kittens!

During the meeting with the Avengers, Peter was qui et. He was just sitting between Phil and Clint with lowered head and nodding, when they expected it from him. The Avengers looked at him worriedly, but they continued the talk. When Captain stopped talking about why they want Peter to join them and how his live is supposed to look like from now, Bruce decided that’s it.  
“Peter, maybe you go and rest a little. You still weak from the battle, you need to rest.” The boy nodded and stood up slowly.  
“Maybe you take the spare room on Clint’s and Agent’s floor. I meant, Phil’s. Ugh. Whatever. Later, we’ll go shopping and you’ll decorate your room however you want.”  
“Tony’s right. Come on, we’ll show you your bedroom.”  
***  
Peter looked around the room. His room. It was nice. The walls were painted with light brown, the furniture was made from the dark wood. On the left were desk and a bookcase, on the other side were closet, big dresser and the door, probably to the bathroom. In front of the entrance was big bed with a window behind it. The window was half covered with creamy curtain. It was cozy. And so damn blank. Peter throw himself on the bed and closed his eye. He didn’t understand why the Avengers were so nice to him He was just a random kid with spider powers. They should have kicked him out right when he woke up. Or not took him to the Tower at all. It would be for the best. He wouldn’t been a burden. He should go away as soon as possible. He wanted to stand up and run away, but this bed was so comfortable and he was so tired…  
***  
Clint was woke up by a scream. For a while, he didn’t know what was going on, but then he realized that it was someone from the other room. Firstly, he thought it was Phil, but his voice was lower. Clint stood up and ran to the Peter’s room. When he went into the room, Phil was already there. He gently tried to wake the boy up, but Peter was still trembling and murmuring something, but without his hearing aids Clint couldn’t differentiate the words. Clint came closer just when Peter jumped on the bed, startling Phil, who stumbled on his foot and would fell to the ground if Clint didn’t catch him. Phil nodded his head as a silent ‘thank you’ and after a while they were both sitting next to the Peter, hugging him when he was crying quietly.  
“Shhhh, everything is okay now. It was just a dream, you’re in the Tower with me and Clint, safe in the Tower. Do you want to tell us what happened?” Peter shook his head. “Then go back to sleep. You need to rest, remember that.” Phil and Clint started to get up, but Peter caught their hands. He didn’t want to be alone, he wanted someone to stay with him, just for a while and hug him.  
Phil understood almost immediately, why the boy is looking at them pleadingly. He gently pulled Clint’s hand and laid down on the bed with Peter, with the boy between them. After few minutes, Clint and Peter fell asleep and Phil looked at them. He knew he can’t fall asleep anyway. He was to worried over the younger men. Even if it was Peter who needed more support now. Phil gently kissed Peter’s forehead, who murmured something in his sleep. It was adorable.  
***  
When Peter woke up, he was wrapped in a nice warm. He leaned closer into the body next to him and thought about how good it was to have somebody to hugged to, when waking up in the morning. Wait a moment. He was living alone! Peter opened his eyes rapidly and looked straight into the blue-green ones. Clint smiled gently, but didn’t say anything. Peter was scared that the elder man was mad at him, because he must have stayed with Peter for then night instead sleeping in his own bed. Peter started to explain himself and apologize. Clint tried to focus on his lips and lip-read but he couldn’t, Peter was talking to fast. And that was what Phil saw when he entered the room.  
“Hi, I made breakfast… hey, hey, hey. Peter, calm down, what’s going on?” Peter went quiet. Clint started to sign I think I scared him, but he was talking too fast for me to understand. I left my hearing aid yesterday in my bedroom and I can’t hear anything. Phil sighed. Of course, when Clint ran to the Peter yesterday, he didn’t say anything. Phil could have known that he didn’t take his aids. Ugh.  
“Peter, why are you panicking?”  
“’Cause Clint, sir, he didn’t say anything. And I’m really sorry, that you have to be here with me, but I-“  
“It’s okay. Calm down. Firstly: nothing bad happened. It doesn’t bother us that we slept here with you. Secondly: Clint’s not angry. He just don’t want to talk to laud, because he can’t control it know, since he forgot his hearing aids. He can hear louder sounds, like scream, but he don’t differentiate words. And lip-reading while you’re talking that fast is impossible. . And thirdly: you can call us by our first names. We don’t mind, really.”  
Peter blushed sheepishly and nodded. Phil, glad with himself signed to Clint to go for the aids and then come to the kitchen for breakfast. Then he turned back to Peter:  
“Come with me, I made breakfast. Maybe I’m not the best cook, but I can at least make omelet.” Peter smiled slightly.  
***  
Ten minutes later, Clint came into the kitchen. His hair was still wet from the shower, not mention the water drops streaming down his body. Peter flushed, which caused him to think about himself like about inexperienced virgin. Wait, I am inexperienced… Peter blushed even more when he realize that the two men were looking at him. After few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Clint moaned.  
“I need coffee!” Phil handed him the cup without a word and came back to eating. The younger man sighed with relief and started to eat.  
***  
When they ended eating, Tony stormed into their kitchen. Within five minutes he manipulated Peter into the shopping. He was talking so fats, that Peter couldn’t even tried to protest. When Peter and Tony went out, the room filled with an uncomfortable silence. Clint gave up first.  
“I can’t stand it!” Phil lifted his head and looked at the other man warily.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“About, about, about this strange situation. If we didn’t have to stay with Peter yesterday, you would never laid with me in the same bed!”  
“Clint, do I have to remind you about all those missions when we needed to share a bed-”  
“But it was BEFORE.”  
“Clint…”  
“Stop it! Since the Battle of New York you’re avoiding me like I am deadly sick! I understand, really. I almost killed you! But I just can’t take it anymore! I’m so fucking sorry, but I can’t fix it…”  
“It wasn’t you, but Loki. You have nothing to do with it.”  
“How could you be so peaceful?! You should hate me!”  
“I don’t hate you, Clint.” Phil stood up and hugged the younger man, reaching out to wipe the tears off Clint’s cheeks. Clint didn’t even realize when he started crying. “I know you’re blaming yourself, even though you understand why it wasn’t your fault. ‘Cause it wasn’t. Loki controlled you, you could do nothing about it. I couldn’t hate you for something you didn’t do. No, when you didn’t have control on it. I love you Clint, you have no idea how much. And I want you to know it. Even when I know, that you don’t feel this way…”  
“I love you too, Phil,”  
“I didn’t mean it in a friendly or brotherly way, Clint. I mean-”  
“I know. I love you. I mean it.”  
“Oh. Really?”  
“Really. But there’s a thing.”  
“Yes?”  
“What about Peter?” Phil flushed. It was a brilliant question. “Phil, I like him. I… I could have even fell in love with him. How bad it is?”  
“And how bad is that I fell in love with him too?”  
***  
“So, do you like living with our two spies?” Peter and Tony were heading back to the Tower. It wasn’t that bad. Stark had a nice taste, so they agreed in the majority. And he understood his science jokes.  
“Yeah, it’s nice. They’re nice.” Peter blushed. With them he felt like he had a home. Like he was loved.  
“Loved, huh?” Peter blushed even more. Why did he say it out loud?!  
“I-i…”  
“You like them, don’t you?” Peter nodded hesitantly. “ I’m not surprised, you’ve got taste. But I think they like you too. When I took you away from them, they looked at me like I was taking you for good. They are possessive. They care about you. And, you know, when you were unconscious they were with you for the whole time.”  
“Really? I thought that they came right before I woke up…”  
“And they took your hand right before you woke u, too? And that’s why they stayed with you yesterday instead leaving when you fell asleep?”  
“H-how d’you know that?”  
“I couldn’t sleep and JARVIS told me that your heart rating is too fast and you’re screaming. There are cameras in the corridor, so I checked the tape. Phil came to you and then came Clint. None of them came back to their rooms that night. I checked.” Peter moaned. Cameras. Of course.  
***  
When Peter came back to the floor he was sharing with Clint and Phil, it was only five p.m. There was no sight of the elder men, so Peter took a shower and then crashed on the couch. Time for a cheap tv.  
***  
Stupid Fury, stupid Council and stupid organizational meetings for all the S.H.I.E.L.D.’s agents. Counting Tash, Clint and Phil. In the end, no one cares about the fact that they were working more for Avengers then for S.H.I.E.L.D now. Like it’s not important. Ugh. Phil and Clint were exhausted. They have just said ‘goodnight’ to Tasha and were in the way to their floor. When they went out of the lift, they were welcomed with amazing smell and view. The table was covered with tablecloth, there were nice set of dishes on it and even a few candles. Peter, who didn’t saw them yet, was taking out the lasagne from the oven and putting it on the countertop.  
“Peter?” The boy shouted, startled and turned around. There were a slight blush on his cheeks.  
“Uh, hi. I thought that you, um, would be hungry, when you came back. So I thought I can cook something and since the best I can do is lasagne… You see.” Peter looked and them with hope in his eyes.  
“It’s nice from you.” Phil looked him up and down. Peter was wearing a new t-shirt, skin-tight jeans and new trainers. He looked stunning.  
“You made lasagne.”  
“Yeees.” Peter eyed Clint warily. Maybe Tony was wrong, maybe he mistook it…  
“God, I love you! I love lasagne.” Peter sighed with relief.  
“Let’s sit down.” Said Phil and the younger men nodded. Peter laid the lasagne on the table and brought the knife. Clint, who disappeared for a while, came back with three glasses and red wine in hands. He put everything on the table and Peter started to cut the lasagne.  
***  
One glass of wine later, Peter felt slightly relaxed. He rarely drank and even if, it was only beer. When he saw Clint want to replenish him, Peter shook his head. He wanted be fully conscious, he got plans for the evening. Or rather the night. It was after eleven yet.  
“I wanted to talk to you” Said Peter quietly, when they cleaned up after the dinner and sat down on the couch.  
“What about?” Peter hesitated. Phil and Clint were so… Perfect. Why would they even looked at him? Suddenly he felt like it all was a bad idea. He lowered his gaze and started to think how avoid this conversation. God, why did he even say anything?  
“Peter, looked at us.” Peter felt somebody’s hand, that gently lifted his head. Peter saw, how close the men were. Clint gently took his hand. He could run away in every while. Phil pulled him gently and kissed him. For Peter it was amazing for a first kiss. Phil was gentle and patient. He seemed not to care about Peter’s lack of experience. After a while, too short for Peter’s liking, Phil moved away, but just for Clint to leaned closer and kissed him instead. The blonde was a bit rougher, but Peter didn’t mind. It was amazing. When Clint pulled back, he almost immediately kissed Phil. Peter watched in awe at the kissing men. He was amazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't drink and I can't tell from personal experience how people react after drank a glass of wine, but my friend tell me she felt a bit relaxed after one glass, so... Sorry, if it's diffrent from the reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Peter could even blink, Phil was kissing him again. The older man pulled him closer and told him to hold steadily. He lifted him and not pulling away from the boy’s mouth, he carried Peter to the bedroom. Clint was right next to them, slamming the door behind him. Phil gently laid Peter down on the mattress and reached out to his pants. Clint kneeled down next to the bed and started to unbutton Peter’s shirt. Once Peter was completely naked, he closed his eyes and blushed furiously.  
“Peter? Darling, please open your eyes.” Peter slowly looked at them and blushed even more, seeing the older men’s gaze. Just love and lust. He never thought someone would look at him like this.  
“Have you ever been with someone like this before?” Peter was sure, that he stopped breathing. What if they would be mad? If they leave me? What if it’d bother them, that I’m inexperienced? He didn’t want to be alone again. He could feel tears appearing in his eyes. “Peter, darling. Shhh. It’s nothing bad, if you haven’t. We won’t leave you, I promise.”  
“R-really?” Peter looked at them with hope in his eyes. Phil smiled and kissed him gently, when Clint kissed the top of his hand.  
“Really. Peter, are you sure you want to do this tonight?”  
“…Please.”  
“Kitten, you don’t have to beg.” Clint kissed Peter’s cheek and started to strip. After a while Phil began to strip to and they joined Peter on the bed. Clint kissed peter on the lips, when Phil licked the tip of Peter’s cock The youngest man moaned in Clint’s mouth and pulled him closer. Phil gently parted boy’s legs and took his cock in mouth, once running his fingers between his buttocks. Peter fidgeted and automatically lifted his hips. Clint chuckled and stroked Peter’s hair. “Be patient, Kitten.” Clint’s hand wandered down Peter’s chest and gently tugged the nipple. Peter squealed and then he felt cold finger on his entrance. When did Phil use lube? The eldest man’s finger slowly slipped in Peter’s hole.  
Few minutes later Phil was stretching Peter with three finger and the boy was trying to silence himself with his hand. Clint kissed it then pulled it and put down on the mattress.  
“We wanna hear you, Kitten.” Even though Clint didn’t expect the answer, Peter nodded and stopped abstaining himself. But he still felt ashamed. Then Phil pulled his fingers out and Peter whined in protest. The older men chuckled and Phil put his cock at Peter’s entrance.  
“It can hurt, Kitten.” Clint stroked the younger man’s arm and kissed him, when Phil gently slid into him. Peter squealed quietly but he quickly used to the strange feeling. Phil fucked him almost painfully slow and he could slightly feel Clint’s hand on his cock.  
“Faster, please. Harder.” Phil started moving quicker and Clint ran his thumb on the head of Peter’s cock. It was enough for Peter to come. His muscle clenched around Phil’s cock and Phil came too. Clint, seeing his lovers like this, also came, straight on the Peter’s chest. Phil ran his fingers through the Peter’s chest and put his covered with come to the younger man’s mouth. Peter obeyed his quiet ask and slowly licked the semen from Phil’s fingers. Clint moaned. If he wasn’t that tired after his orgasm, he would got hard again immediately. After few minutes of lying on the bed and breathing heavily, Clint got up and went to the bathroom. When he returned, he had a wet cloth in his hands. He gently cleaned up Peter’s chest and smiled at Phil, who just opened his eyes. The eldest man eyed his lover with fondness. He was taking care of their boy so beautifully. Eventually Clint laid down next to them and they all fell asleep.  
***  
“I told you.”  
“Shout up and hand me a glass.”  
“You just don’t want to admit that I was right.”  
“Ugh. Fine. But I say it once. You were right. Phil moving in to the Tower and on the Barton’s floor was a good idea. Along with letting Parker stay… But I still think that all of it would gone to hell if it wasn’t for those bunnies.”  
“And how you can tell that the bunnies were just a fate?”  
“Stark!”


End file.
